


No one should ever mess with Buck

by the_scarlet_01



Series: No one should ever mess with the Buckley Siblings [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buck is going to give Eddie a heart attack at this rate, Buck would kill for Maddie, Buck's POV, Gun Violence, M/M, Maddie would kill for Buck, Protective Buckley Siblings, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Sequel to "No one should ever mess with Maddie"Buck’s POV of what happened in Maddie’s story, looking at his relationship with the 118 and his altercation with their attacker.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Series: No one should ever mess with the Buckley Siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574317
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	No one should ever mess with Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> This might get a chapter 2, because Buck didn’t get a chance to talk to Bobby or Athena.

Buck felt like garbage. He missed his family. He missed his old life. He was so mad at himself for not only thinking that the lawsuit had been a good idea, but to have been foolish enough to think they’d want him back. Didn’t make the fact he was sitting in the locker room alone with a shitty sandwich he didn’t even want to eat while the rest of the team ate whatever Bobby made upstairs. He looked down at the sandwich, he’d only taken a bit or two and he was already tempted to just throw it away. What was the point? It wasn’t like he was actually hungry anyway. His head snapped up when he heard his name. It sounded like his sister. He got up and went to the locker room door. Sure enough, there was his sister in the truck bay.

“Mads?” He asked as he stepped into the open space.

“Evan,” His sister spoke as she looked him over. He resisted the urge to shrink under her scrutiny. He was pretty sure she didn’t like what she saw. “What are you doing down here? Why aren’t you eating with the rest of the team?” He flinched at the mention of the people who hated him, just thinking about them hurt. He followed his sister’s gaze, or rather glare. Had Chimney been there the whole time? Wow Buck was really off his game. He tried looking anywhere but at his sister and her boyfriend. It wasn’t until she had ushered him back into the locker room that he looked at her. 

“How long, Evan?” Maddie asked.

Buck’s eyes met hers in confusion, “How long what, Mads?” He had no idea what she was asking.

“This,” his sister gestured to his sandwich on the bench. “Do you always eat alone? Do you even eat? You look like you’ve lost weight, even more than when you were in the cast. Evan, do they not let you join them?” Buck didn’t know where to even start with his sister’s questions. So he settled for shrugging silently as a way to avoid answering at all as he scratched at the back of his neck.

“Evan,” He heard his sister say, nearly jumping when she put her hand on his arm. No one had really touched him in weeks. “You know you can always talk to me. You’re my brother. Please, just tell me what is going on.”

That did it. Buck could feel the tears in his eyes and he couldn’t stop them now. He couldn’t stop them now that someone seemed to actually care about him. Not that he deserved it. He was a dumbass.

“They hate me, Maddie.” Buck cried. “All of them. They don’t want me around. I know the lawsuit was a stupid thing to do. I just wanted to get back here. I thought it was the only way. That I had to do something to break the block Bobby made. I had to get back here. It was killing me not being here. I…if something happened and I wasn’t there to help them, how could I live with that? So I did the only thing I could think of to get back to them. Now they don’t want me. Bobby doesn’t let me go on calls. He only yells and me and makes me do all the grunt work. And I do it. I don’t even complain because I know I screwed up, and they should hate me. I didn’t want to make Bobby the bad guy. My best friend wont look at me, wont talk to me. When I try to talk to him he gets angry. I don’t get to see Christopher anymore and I hate that. I miss that little guy so much. It’s like I have this gaping hole in my heart, raw and bleeding, but nothing helps. I miss them so much.” He took a shaky breath. “Honest, I just wanted my family back. I just wanted them back. If this is what I have to do to even maybe someday get that back then turning down millions of dollars will be worth. I just…I just got to hold out a little longer, right? Maybe then Eddie and Bobby wont be so mad at me. If I do everything right, right? They can’t hate me forever can they? They can’t, right Maddie?” Buck was shaking now and it was getting harder to breathe. He felt his sister’s arms go around him and he crumbled, sobbing into her shoulder. He was so weak. He could hear her telling him it would be alright, that they’d get through this, just like they did when they were little.

“Get changed. I’m taking you home.” His sister said when she pulled away from him. He felt cold and like he might fall to pieces now that she wasn’t holding him together.

“But my shift,” Buck said, he feeling frantic. He couldn’t give Bobby another excuse to hate him, or even fire him.

“I’ll take care of that.” Maddie said. “You just get changed. I’m going to get you some real food.” He would have argued, but he was too exhausted from everything. He nodded and watched as his sister took his sandwich and left. He cleaned up the small mess from his uneaten lunch and went to his locker to change. He tried not to think about what might be happening upstairs. He knew Maddie loved him and she always looked out for him. Ever since they were kids Maddie would look after him. Their parents didn’t really care what happened to them, it was up to the two of them to do it. They only had each other. She was all Buck had now, like old times. He changed out of his uniform and into his henley and jeans. He put on his jacket, grabbed his bag, and went to find his sister. She wasn’t hard to find, he just had to follow the shouting. 

Dread pooled in his stomach as he heard her shouting at Bobby. Things he wasn’t sure he ever told her, but she just seemed to know. She always seemed to know. She always could read him like an open book. He could feel tears in his eyes as she told them that he loved them. He did, he really did.

“Maddie,” He called her name when he couldn’t stand to listen to her berate the people he cared about, even if they hated him. He still wanted to protect them. He knew she was just trying to protect him, help him, but he didn’t deserve her help. He’d made his own mess. He’d find a way to fix it, hopefully, someday.

“Good,” Maddie smiled at him. He could tell it was forced and it didn’t meet her eyes. “I’m taking him home, because he is in no condition to be working, although I wouldn’t have to worry about him on calls, I guess. Hmm? Since you’ve sidelined him anyway? So he is going home, where I’m going to do what all of you assholes have failed to do. I’m going to take care of him. Do you have a problem with that _Captain_?” Buck flinched at the way she addressed Bobby. This would not end well for Buck. He loved his sister, but he couldn’t stop the fear he felt that she might be taking it too far. That he might not be able to fix what she had done. He was a bit surprised when Bobby shook his head. Buck felt something inside him break. Bobby didn’t care if he was there. He was letting him leave. He must matter even less than he thought he did if Bobby didn’t even care enough to make him finish his shift. He could feel himself starting to shake again. “I didn’t think so.” He jumped slightly when he felt his sister’s arms wrap around him again. He leaned on her to keep his shaking legs from giving out. She helped him down the stairs and out to his jeep. He didn’t fight her when she took his keys, nor when she took him to her place. He was too tired. All the emotions and the exhaustion were catching up to him. He ate when she told him to, drank when she told him to, and slept when she tucked him into her bed. He had no fight left in him. Or at least he thought he didn’t.

Buck woke up to a loud slam and his sister screaming. He was out of bed and in the hall before her words even registered in his brain. All he could think about was how he’d almost lost her to Doug. He wasn’t going to lose her to someone else. “HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!” Buck saw a gun as the man pulled it from a box. He had to save Maddie. He could do this. He’d been trained for this. He’d trained for the fucking Navy Seals. He could handle a gun. Defend, disarm, disable. That is what Buck needed to do. He needed to protect his sister. He needed to get the gun away from the man. And he needed to make it so that he couldn’t hurt anyone. If he could keep the guy alive, even better, but that was his last priority. Maddie’s safety was his first priority. So before the man could properly aim the firearm, Buck lunged at him and tackled the man to the floor. They wrestled over the gun. Buck had almost gotten the upper hand when the gun went off. He felt a searing pain in his shoulder but he forced that to the back of his mind. He knew there were more bullets. He managed to get his hand around the gunman’s wrist and force the gun away. He was starting to wonder if he’d be able to actually get the gun when he saw his sister drive a knife into the man’s side. Her actions caught the man off guard. Buck was proud of how his sister, not only managed to stab the man, but also managed to get the gun away from him. His sister was a survivor. He’d know that after everything Doug put her through. It was nothing like seeing her in action. He couldn’t have done it better himself, especially not with a gunshot wound in his shoulder. Right, time to focus. He moved so that he could lean against the wall and looked at his sister. She seemed to mostly alright. The only blood on her didn’t seem to be hers. She looked frantic as she looked back at him.

“I’m fine, Mads.” He tried to reassure her. She still had the gun in her hand. He didn’t want her to accidently hurt herself so he reached over and made sure her finger was nowhere near the trigger. He moved her hand slightly so he could find the safety. He felt a lit bit of relief when he engaged the safety and could now get the gun away from her without having to worry about it going off. He managed to get the gun out of her hand and into his own. It was weird how even after a few years he remembered how to do it. The motion might not have been as fluid as if Athena, or even Eddie had done it, but Buck still managed to find the release for the magazine, and clear the chamber. Once he was sure the pistol wouldn’t be a problem anymore he set it on the floor beside him. He gasped when he felt Maddie put pressure on his shoulder. He took a minute to focus on regulating his breathing. Once he had he looked at his sister. She was staring at the gunman. He needed her to focus on something else, anything but that asshole. “Did you call for help?” he asked her.

“Shit,” he heard her say as she hurried over to where she had apparently dropped her phone. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He listened as she spoke to whoever was on the other end of the line. His shoulder hurt like hell and he was bleeding badly but he had to stay conscious. He had to wait until help got there so that Maddie was safe. He heard her shout something and people came rushing into the apartment. He felt Maddie putting pressure on his wound again. He groaned slightly as she did. He heard more shouting and was a bit surprised when his team was suddenly there and Hen was in front of him. He was about to say something to her when Eddie dropped down beside him. He looked at his best friend, blinked a few times to make sure it wasn’t blood loss making him see things.

“Eddie?” He finally managed to ask.

“I’m here.” He best friend nodded, fingers moving to check Buck’s pulse. “We’re here.”

Buck couldn’t wrap his mind around that. “Why?” He felt both Hen and Eddie’s hands stop moving for a moment before they seemed to recover.

“Because someone shot you and we can’t lose you.” Eddie said.

That didn’t make sense. Bobby clearly didn’t think he was essential, he’d let him leave. “But you guys hate me.” Buck said. He wasn’t sure if it was because the adrenalin was wearing off, the pain in his shoulder, or the sadness he felt that was blurring his vision.

“No, Buck.” He could see the frown on his best friend’s face as he spoke. “God, Evan, we don’t hate you. I couldn’t, not-” Whatever Eddie was going to say was cut off when Hen pulled whatever Maddie had been using to put pressure on his wound away from his shoulder. Buck grits his teeth and hissed in pain. He was trying not to throw up or pass out. It helped a bit when he felt a hand on his face, wiping away tears that Buck hadn’t known had fallen. He leaned into the touch. He looked up and realized it was still Eddie. “Shhh, shhh. I’ve got you, okay?” Eddie was talking again, his touch and his voice grounding Buck like it had when he’d been trapped under the ladder truck. “It’s going to be okay, you hear me?” Buck wanted to answer, wanted to nod, but he was tired. So very tired.

He heard Hen say they needed to move him and he tried as best as he could to make it easier for them as they got him on the stretcher. He bit his tongue to keep from shouting in their faces as pain shot through his chest and arm at every movement. It hurt so much and he just wanted it to stop. He couldn’t do this. They’d done this too many times. He been strapped in bleeding too many times. He held his hand out and was glad when his best friend gripped it tight. He couldn’t do this alone. Too much pain and too many memories. He watched the ceiling and lights go by as they rushed him to the ambulance. He whined when Eddie’s hand left his. He was sure he heard Hen chuckle beside him as she secured him. He looked around until his eyes met Eddie’s. Why was his best friend leaving him?

“We’ll be right behind you.” Eddie smiled, but it did little to comfort Buck. It was even less of a comfort when the ambulance doors closed and he couldn’t see him anymore.

“Don’t worry about your boy, Buckaroo.” Hen said as she put pressure on his shoulder, earning a groan from him. “They’ll meet us there.”

“Just stay with us, Ev.” Maddie said as she reached over and squeezed his hand. He wanted to, he tried to but he was fading in and out by the time the made it through the hospital doors.

The first thing Buck noticed was the pain. His shoulder hurt. He groaned in pain and frustration. Next thing he noticed was the annoying beeping sound he was all too used to hearing by now. Beyond the beeping he heard voices. He managed to open his eyes.

“I’ll go let the others know.” He heard a voice say. He realized a bit later than he was proud of that it was Chimney’s voice. “Glad to see you coming around Buckaroo.” The paramedic said, coming into his line of sight as she stood up.

“Thanks Chim.” Buck gave him a tired smile before the older man left. Suddenly a cup and straw appeared in his line of sight. He blinked at is as he heard his sister tell him to drink. He did, the water soothing the pain in his throat somewhat. “Your throat might hurt,” Maddie said, like she was reading his mind. “They had to intubate you during surgery.” When the cup was gone he took the opportunity to really look at his sister.

“You okay?” He asked, causing his sister to shake her head and laugh.

“Yeah, Ev. I’m okay, just a few bruises and a bump on the head. You’re the one that took a bullet to the shoulder.” Buck hummed and replayed what he could remember in his head.

“Have you heard about the guy that attacked us?” Buck asked.

“Survived surgery.” Maddie shrugged. “Hasn’t said much just that he was hired for a job, and clearly that job wasn’t to make a delivery.”

“Not a very good hitman either,” Buck said.

“You aren’t wrong.” Maddie nodded. Doctors and nurses were in and out of the room to check on him and update them both on his condition. It was apparently a relatively clean shot that they’d been able to patch up rather well. He’d regain close to, if not full range of motion once it healed. Buck had grumbled about having to go through physical therapy again. He hoped it wouldn’t keep him out of work too long. Buck looked over at the clock and back at his sister. She looked exhausted.

“You should go, get some sleep.” He told her.

“You just woke up, Evan. I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Alone, there is a whole hospital full of people. And I’ll have you know, for better or for worse, most of the staff and I are good friends now.” He grinned. “They love me.”

Maddie rolled her eyes and glared at him. “That’s not a good thing, Evan.”

“We both need to sleep and recover. I have to do that here. You can do that somewhere more comfortable and with less beeping.” He glared at the machine.

“Fine, but I’ll find someone to stay with you.” Maddie said standing up.

“Fine.” Buck grinned.

“Love you, little brother. Try not to cause too much trouble.” She kissed his forehead.

“No promises, but I’ll behave. Love you too, Mads. Go get some sleep.” Buck smiled and watched his sister leave. He let his head fall back against the pillows, his eyes opening when he heard the door open.

“You know, no one will think any less of you if you actually got some sleep.” He heard Eddie say. If his best friend noticed the heart monitor speed up he didn’t say anything.

Buck thought about what he’d said and chuckled. “I’ve been awake like an hour. I think I can manage a little bit longer.”

“Yeah well, you were shot at point blank range. You can get away with a lot more than sleeping.” Eddie said.

“I don’t want to sleep.” Buck groaned. He really didn’t. He’d almost died and if Eddie was standing here, talking to him without seeming angry, that meant he might actually have his team back.

“You looked exhausted even before you got shot, Buck.” Eddie argued. “You need sleep.”

“Still don’t want to.” The younger man grumbled.

“Why?” Eddie asked.

“Because you guys are finally talking to me again,” Buck admitted, suddenly finding the edge of the blanket very interesting. “You haven’t talked to me in weeks.”

“That’s not going to change if you catch a few hours of sleep.” Eddie said as he pulled a chair closer to the bed. Buck was surprise when he felt his best friend’s hand find his. “Evan, I know we’ve been pretty shitty recently.” Buck snorted at the statement. “Yeah, I know understatement, but that was our bad. We were being morons. We fucked up. You’re too important. You know that right? You’re like a thousand times better than we are and we almost lost you again. This is our fault.”

“Pretty sure it was the guy that shot me’s fault.” Buck stated.

“Yeah, and he got the chance to shoot you because we failed to take care of you. We ignored you and made you feel so bad Maddie took you home. If we hadn’t fucked up so much you’d have been at work with us. We’d have had lunch as a team, we’d have either found something stupid to watch, or spent some time in the gym, but we’d have been together. No one is dumb enough to walk into a fire house and shoot someone. You’d have been with us and you would have been safe. Evan, we cannot lose you. Christopher cannot lose you. I cannot lose you. Chris and I, we can’t bury someone else we love, alright? And honestly, I don’t think I can go back to parenting without you. He asks for you every day. He asks for you more than he ever asked for his mom. I’m not kidding. He misses you, and I am a monster for keeping you two apart. I wont anymore, okay? I’m done fucking this up. I just want my family happy.”

“Wait, okay, I need you to stop, because either these pain meds are insanely strong,” Buck blinked in confusion. His best friend had just dumped a ton of emotional information on Buck’s pain killer filled and exhausted brain. He needed a second. “Or did you not only just say I’m family, but that you guys love me.”

Eddie laughed. “I did say that and a lot more. I want to point out that we’ve been co-parenting Christopher together for over a year. I mean, his teachers know you. You pick him up from school. Your kitchen is filled with his favorite foods and juice boxes. You even have books and toys at your apartment so he didn’t have to keep bringing them back and forth with him. You have extra clothes for him in your dresser. So congratulations, you’re a parent.” Buck’s vision blurred with unshed tears as Eddie continued. “So yes, Christopher loves you. And I love you, more than just a best friend. You don’t have to say anything, I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t trust me after everything that I’ve done. I pushed you away and-“ Buck hated only having one good hand at this moment. It forced him to pull his hand out of Eddie’s grip so that he could put his hand over his best friend’s mouth. Buck could see out of the corner of his eye how much faster the heart monitor was moving compared to just a few minutes before.

“Shut up, okay? Let me think.” Buck said. They sat in silence for a minute or so as the injured man schooled his breathing and the monitor slowed some. ”Okay so, yeah, you fucked up, so did I. We’re both idiots, but you know I love Chris. I’ve missed him so much, but I’ve missed you too. I mean I saw you almost every day and I miss you so much. So please shut up. I still trust you, because I love you too. So shut up and c’mere.” He moved his hand to Eddie’s shirt and tugged until Eddie gave in. He felt Eddie’s lips meet his.

They broke apart to breathe. Eddie leaned his forehead against Buck’s. “You know that when you get out of here you’re going to come home with me so that Chris and I can take care of you, right?”

“Not that I’m complaining, Buck grinned, “but you might have to fight my sister on that.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure her apartment is a crime scene again,” Eddie said, “and someone tried to kill you, so you sure as hell aren’t going home. So yeah, you’re coming home with me. No argument, okay? Christopher misses you and I don’t have the heart to tell him no anymore.”

“Low blow, you just had to use the kid.” Buck groaned.

“You almost died again, Buck. I will fight dirty if it means we get to take you home and keep you safe.” Eddie shrugged.

“Well, than who am I to argue?” Buck would have shrugged if he could.

Eddie laughed. “You’d be you, you always argue.”

“You still love me,” Buck grinned.

“That I do.” Eddie’s hand found Buck’s again as he leaned back into the chair. “Now get some sleep. Abuela has Chris for the night, so I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

“You’re staying the night?” Buck asked.

Eddie nodded. “The nurses already call you my boyfriend.”

“They do?” Buck asked.

“Probably to get a good laugh with Hen and Chim,” Eddie admitted.

“So am I?”

“Are you what?” Eddie asked.

“Your boyfriend,” Buck watched Eddie closely for a reaction.

“Only if you want to be,” Eddie smiled.

“I do want that.” Buck nodded.

“Good, because that’s what I want too.” Eddie admitted. He got up and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. “Now sleep.”

“Yes, sir.” Buck grinned and settled back into the pillows, letting his eyes close. He felt like he could sleep, really sleep, for the first time in weeks. He had Eddie with him, his friends were back in his life, and he’d get to see Christopher soon. This was what Buck had been fighting to get back too. He had his family back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Feel free to send prompts on tumblr @sortofanobsession


End file.
